Private Ben
Private Ben is a character in Nerf Gun Zombie Attack. He is played by Ben Cook. Biography Little is known about Ben's life before the events of the first movie. Nerf Gun Zombie Attack Part I. Ben is a private in the army, the same ranks as Tessa, Camden, and Anthony. He and Anthony are led by Sergeant Chris into the basement of the house. Upon entry into the basement, a massive horde of zombies reveals themselves. A firefight ensues, during which Ben and Anthony fight off many zombies while Chris stands alone. Ben and Anthony mow down zombies at the base of the staircase and take spare weapons. Ben takes out a Strikefire and begins sniping more zombies. Chris runs to the staircase, but is attacked by a zombie, forcing him to use the last bullets in his Longshot. As Anthony gives him a Buzzbee shotgun, Ben preps his Strikefires and Stormfires. When Ben sees Chris being assaulted by a zombie, he grabs his Stormfire, steps onto the bannister, and jumps over the side of the stairs, knocking the zombie down before firing the bullet into its head. After telling Chris to run, Ben is attacked by a zombie, resulting in an excruciating bite wound on his neck. Before the zombie can finish killing Ben, Chris opens fire using a Maverick, killing the zombie and saving Ben's life. Ben begins passing out from shock and blood loss, and Chris helps him to the staircase. Ben pulls out his Strikefires and opens fire on the pursuing zombies. Part II. Anthony opens a door that was stuck before, but he thrusts it open so hard that he, Chris, and Ben all fall to the floor. The zombies who survived the gunfire make it to the top at the same time, and start dragging Ben out the doorway by his legs, and begin feasting on his legs. Chris tries to pull Ben back inside, only to end up bitten on the arm; Anthony pulls both of them back inside and Chris helps a weakened Ben to the garage. In the dark garage, Chris examines the severe damage on Ben's legs; they are covered in bulging bite marks. Chris fights off zombies inside the garage, and Ben's screaming is heard. Chris tries to find Ben, and eventually finds him lying on the ground, pale-faced, sweaty, and on the verge of death. Chris notices Anthony stooping over Ben's body, with his eyes horribly mutated from exposure to zombie virus. As a transformed Anthony knocks Chris to the ground, Ben rises and starts hissing demonically before attacking Chris. Chris is chased out of the garage, where he locks them inside the garage. When a person is bitten by a zombie, they become infected by a toxic virus transmitted from the zombie. The infection slowly shuts down the organs, finishing by shutting down and then destroying the brain. Ben had died from the infection transferred through his neck. The innumerable bite marks on his legs were a contributing factor to his death, but the bite through his neck is ultimately what killed him in the end. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters in the Nerf Gun Zombie Series Category:Deceased characters